Donde las arañas hacen su nido
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Arrrrrraaaanca el partido eliminatorio entre México y Guatemala. Aficionados que viven la intensidad del futbol y del amor...


Supercampeones Fanfic  
"DONDE LAS ARAÑAS HACEN SU NIDO"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Advertencia: Derechos reservados a Yoichi Takahashi...así que no me demanden

_-Gooooooooolllllll! - grite emocionado cuando González remato luego de un pase de Robles. Esto me aliviaba momentaneamente. Había permitido que los guatemaltecos incrustaran un gol en mi portería. Sin embargo, nuestro nuevo integrante, argentino de nacimiento, pero de padres mexicanos, había logrado el empate.  
Después de celebrar, se acerco levantandome el pulgar.  
-Este es por tí capitan! - exclamo mientras volvía a su posición. Yo sonreí mientras observaba a Jonathan, su hermano, con cierta molestía. Sin embargo, solo solto un suspiro y volteo a verme con los hombros encogidos. Creo que tarde o temprano lo aceptaría dentro del seleccionado.  
Mientras el partido se reiniciaba, me volví hacia la grada trasera del estadio Alfonso Lastras, de la ciudad de San Luis Potosí. Pude distinguir enmedio de nuestra porra, a una chica netamente extranjera, que no para de brincar y celebrar cada jugada del seleccionado. Entonces parece notarme y agitaba la bandera que trae, coreando mi nombre  
-Gracias - digo sin hablar. Estamos 1 a 1. El penúltimo partido eliminatorio rumbo a Alemania 2006 esta en su apogeo..._

_Un mes atrás..._  
Ricardo Espadas se encontraba en la sala de espera del consultorio del Centro de Capacitación Pegaso, viendo con nerviosismo el reloj en forma de hueso encima de la puerta.  
-Los chicos deben estar esperandome en la cancha...maldición con el Dr. Altamirano, da miedo ese reloj.  
-Puedes pasar - la enfermera salio del consultorio. Espadas se levanto impaciente y entro a la habitación, donde un sujeto, ataviado con bata blanca, estetoscopio y pinta de loco, le sonrio mientras sostenía unas radiografías.  
-Me dijo el preparador que tuviste problemas con el hombro.  
-Vamos doc, no fue nada serio, solo fue un choque y resentí el golpe.  
-Pues fue en el mismo lado, que hace cuatro años  
-Sí, aun recuerdo ese maldito cañonazo de esos dos japoneses - sonrio amargamente el meta  
-Me imagino, por eso tengo que cuidarte. Te queremos sano para el partido contra Guatemala.  
-Gracias Doc, pero me cuidare, usted sabe que no me lo perdería por nada  
-Bueno, revisemos ese hombro...

Entre tanto, en la cancha del Centro...  
-Y el capitán? - Suárez balanceaba un balón mientras comenzaban a calentar para el entrenamiento.  
-Ni idea - Robles, un chico de cabello rizado se colocaba su cinta en el cabello. le contesto - tal vez, el golpe que le dio Fragoso, fue muy fuerte.  
-Oye - el aludido se defendio - yo jamás le haría daño al capitan.  
-Lo sabemos - sonrio Alberts. Entonces se escucho como un balón entraba a la red. Se volvieron y vieron a González disparar al arco...con los ojos vendados.  
-Ese Jonathan, parece que jamás se cansa.  
-Sabes que luego de su lesión, no iba a perder la forma tan fácilmente. Por ello se perdio el Mundial juvenil y ahora menos la Copa Mundial - explico Arenas.  
-Bien muchachos! - grito el entrenador con su típico acento argentino - que estan haciendo, solo conversar? Adelante!  
-Sí señor! - exclamaron al unísono.  
Al momento de entrar al campo, algunos notaron como Zaragoza bajaba de un salto de la explanada, corriendo rumbo al campo.  
-Vaya, señor novio, tanto tiempo - murmuro Fragoso  
-Deja de bromear - le contesto seriamente el seleccionado tomando aires - sabes que tengo que llevar a Sam a su trabajo.  
-Ahh, mandilón para colmo - rio Alberts. Zaragoza lo fulmino con la mirada.  
-Cuando te vea con novia, ya te vere  
-Vamos, solo tengo pretendientes por internet. Crees que soy tan tarado para que una mujer me atrape?  
-Los que más hablan, caen primero - paso por allí Arenas, ante la sonrisa de Zaragoza.  
-A proposito, donde esta el Capitan?  
-En la enfermeria...y... - Robles iba a seguir cuando se quedo callado. Todos lo miraron raro, cuando se volvieron hacia donde fijaba su atención. Era una chica, de cabello castaño corto, y que caminaba con gran prisa rumbo al Centro. Usaba una minifalda negra y pese a los tacones que empleaba, se movía con gracia.  
-Dios me libre...tanta carne y yo chimuelo - Robles babeaba literalmente, cuando recibio un coscorrón de Zaragoza.  
-Oye, más respeto para las chicas  
-Argh, desde que estas con Sam, te has vuelto un femenista...dejame divertirme un momento - dijo sobandose el golpe.  
-Vamos, Jorge tiene razón - exclamo Arenas - las chicas no deberían recibir ese trato...y no son motivo para diversión. Merecen tanto o más respeto como nosotros.  
-Pero que quieres, nuestras hormonas son más fuertes... - comento Alberts.  
-Lo ves, lo ves? El si es amigo - dijo casí llorando Robles - que culpa tenemos de ser hormonas con patas.  
-Lo que pasa, es que ustedes se creen galanes y ni a medio plato llegan  
-Y eso tiene algo de malo?  
-Claro que tiene de malo! - Zaragoza elevo la voz. Mientras los 4 discutían, Agustín, el portero sustitulo, se acerco a Suarez.  
-No me digas que volvieron a pelear por chicas?  
-Sí, no cabe duda - suspiro Suárez - como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Hay cosas más valiosas - sonrio - como el futbol.

Nota del autor: eso se llama sabiduría (el autor recibe tomatazos de las lectoras). Vale, ahora ya tengo para la cena .

-Suárez! - se escucho una melodiosa voz desde las gradas - tu puedes!  
-Ugh...Sara..maldita la hora que decidio formar parte de los maleteros de la selección.  
-Que querías...es chica, motiva su presencia y además, puede cargar la utileria sin problemas - murmuro Alberts esto último casí temblando. Era legendaria la fuerza de la "pseudo" novia del alero mexicano.  
-Suárez! - se escucho nuevamente - tu puedes Lazzie!  
-NO SOY LAZZIE! - replico el aludido furioso.  
-El burro hablando de orejas - se encogio de hombros Agustín. Entonces se volvio hacia González - Jonathan! Te estamos esperando!  
Sin embargo, el medio delantero seguía tirando a la meta, sin prestar atención.  
-Dejalo - murmuro Robles - esta un poco molesto por la situación de su hermano.  
-Pero no me parece justo. El tocayo de Zaragoza es tan mexicano como nosotros, solo que nacio en Argentina.  
-Lo sabemos, pero a Jonathan jamás le agrado... - Robles se dio la vuelta mientras Agustín hacía una mueca - es como el caso de Orlando. Es una lástima que se halla lastimado en ese partido contra el América.  
-Esos idiotas siempre son unos sucios al momento de jugar.  
-Oye, oye - Alberts le miro con los ojos entrecerrados - yo juego allí, recuerdas?  
-Por algo lo digo - sonrio el delantero. Al momento salio corriendo cuando su compañero comenzo a tirarle balonazos a la cara...

-Parece que tus tendones estan bien - el Dr. bajo el transductor del Ultrasonido mientras limpiaba el hombro la pasta de conducción  
-Entonces, solo fue el golpe?  
-Eso esperamos, aunque, aun con esto, no podemos ver la cápsula del hombro..y eso es lo que tiene con preocupación.  
-No hay problema Doc, de seguro solo fue el golpe...estare bien.  
-Eso espero... - se toco la barbilla.  
-Disculpe, esta aquí el Doctor...ahhhhh! - se escucho un grito. Los dos se volvieron y vieron a una chica, vestida con una bata. Su rostro estaba de color rojo carmesí  
-Debes ser mi nueva ayudante - sonrio el galeno - como estas?  
-Erh..Doc - Espadas trato de decir que andaba semidesnudo, pero fue tarde - en fin...porque no esperas afuera?  
La chica asintio y salio rapidamente.  
-Raro, me pregunto porque se habra apenado.  
Espadas movio la cabeza mientras se ponía la camisa.  
-Bueno Doc, lo dejo, nos veremos al rato.  
-A donde vas muchacho?  
-A entrenar, acaso cree que me iba a quedar aquí?  
-Pero...  
-Ya estoy bien, no la haga de tos - Ricardo abrio la puerta y vio de reojo a la pobre asistente aun sonrojada. Este le sonrio como quitandole importancia al asunto. La joven parecio aliviada ante el gesto, pero rapidamente se metio al consultorio.  
-Mujeres - El guardameta se rasco la cabeza mientras se dirigía al campo.

Horas más tarde, mientras se realizaba el entrenamiento, Agustín se acerco a Espadas, que tomaba algo de agua.  
-Capitan, que le dijeron los doctores?  
-Pues, creo que nada más tengo un golpe, pero...de todas formas, me seguiran revisando.  
-Espero que no, no me gustaría suplirlo en ese partido tan importante.  
-Vamos Agustín, eres tan bueno como yo, no te menosprecies.  
-Gracias por sus consejos capitan - sonrio el portero. Espadas asintio cuando se dio el silbatazo final.

-Aun me faltan cosas por hacer - se dijo mientras caminaba a la salida del Complejo. La práctica había terminado sin complicaciones.  
-Capitan - se escucho a Robles con Alberts subiendo al coche del primero - no ira a casa de Suarez para ver videos?  
-No puedo, tengo que trabajar  
-Entrenando niños, cierto? - sonrio Alberts. Espadas asintio mientras daba media vuelta y salía por la puerta.  
-Vaya con el capitan  
-Sí, pero sabes, que pese a la beca y el dinero que gana como profesional, su familia es numerosa. Tiene que trabajar, pero se nota que le encanta ese trabajo extra.  
Entre tanto, el portero ya salía rumbo a la parada del autobus, afueras del complejo, cuando sintio un toque en su espalda.  
-Disculpa, podrías ayudarme, tengo problemas  
Ricardo reconocio a la joven. Era la asistente del doctor, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de sus facciones. Estatura mediana, cabello castaño corto, ojos del mismo color...y bueno, una figura realmente envidiable...aunque esto último no le importaba mucho al chico. No había tenido citas con chicas en mucho tiempo.  
-Sí, que sucede?  
-Bueno, es la primera vez que tomo un autobus...y...  
-Eh? Como que la primera vez?  
-Es que...comunmente, mis padres me llevan a la escuela y me recogen, pero como es la primera vez que consigo trabajo...pues...  
-A ver, a ver, cuantos años tienes?  
-23 - dijo tímidamente. Espadas le salio una gota de sudor. Él era apenas un año mayor que ella, y esto lo desconcerto realmente.  
-Pero...es que...deberías conocer esto  
-Bueno...es que...  
-Bien, bien, no me lo digas si quieres...por donde vives?  
-En Satélite  
-Y sabes como moverte en Satélite?  
-Sí, allí si, pero como estoy lejos, no tengo la idea.  
-Esta bien - Espadas suspiro - pero como llegaste aquí?  
-Pues - se sonrojo más - mis padres me trajeron.  
-Y no van a venir por ti?  
-No, solo me hicieron ese favor y me dijeron que tomara un taxi, pero sin querer, gaste ese dinero en comprarle algunos materiales al doctor. Hice mal ciertos cálculos y me quede casí sin nada.  
Espadas sonrio. Al menos, parecía tener buen corazón.  
-Ok, mira chica, no puedes llegar con este autobus hasta satélite, necesitas otro para llegar allí, es decir, transbordar.  
-No entiendo...  
-Solo tienes que tomar este autobus, bajar en Polanco y allí, tomar otro bus para llegar a Satélite.  
Pero la expresión de la chica lo decía todo. No tenía ni idea.  
-Creo que no sabes... - suspiro  
-No..o no se...me da algo de miedo.  
-Miedo?  
-Sí, las calles son peligrosas  
Espadas levanto la vista. El sol estaba aun en lo alto.  
-Pero son las 4 de la tarde!..aunque..bueno, aquí en la ciudad si asaltan a cualquier hora.  
-Disculpa haberte molestado - la chica suspiro - solo dime que líneas tomo y llegare.  
Espadas fruncio el entrecejo  
-No, si te dejo sola, es capaz de que te me pierdes.  
-Pero..  
-Vamos, no hay problema...además, donde voy, me queda de paso.  
-Uh...esta bien..pero seguro no hay problema?  
-Claro que no - sonrio el joven - además, no quiero aparecer luego como un secuestrador o un asesino de jovencitas.  
La joven solto una risita por la broma. Entonces el bus llego, Espadas señalo el camión  
-Vamos, tu primero.  
La chica asintio, y subio al camión. Estaba buscando dinero en su bolso, cuando el arquero puso el dinero primero.  
-Los dos por favor - dijo. El chofer asintio y mientras aceleraba (ya saben como son los choferes), Espadas y la chica se sentaron.  
-Gracias - sonrio - no sabía que fueras un caballero.  
-Erh...en realidad, no lo soy...solo que mi madre, me inculco eso y de repente me salio.  
-Ya veo...mi nombre es Dominique Jean  
-Eres extranjera? - Aspadas la miro seriamente. Ella asintio y vio el gesto del Capitan.  
-Disculpa...te moleste?  
-No, no tu..solo que.. - el suspiro - no me gustan los extranjeros.  
-Porque?  
-Solo mira lo que han hecho a México...  
-Bueno - bajo la mirada - nací aquí, pero mis padres son extranjeros. Tengo nacionalidad francesa.  
-Ya veo - Aspadas miro para otro lado.  
-El Doctor me platico algo de tí y he leído en periodicos, pero no creí que tu xenofobia fuera tan grande.  
-No soy xenofobico, solo que...por mi origen, no les tengo mucho aprecio.  
-Soy tan mexicana, como tu...además, no lo parezco, o sí?  
Espadas miro de reojo a la chica. Pues, ella tenía razón, salvo su piel, que era muy blanca  
-Pues para no saber como subirte a un camión, no pareces muy mexicana.  
La joven iba a replicar, cuando noto el tono del comentario. Sonrio.  
-Tienes razón en ello - solto otra risita. Espadas también rio.  
-Para tu xenofobia - le comento la joven - llamame DJ.  
-Un gusto, Ricardo Espadas, ex-xenofobico y portero mexicano...

-Awww, no puede ser! - exclamaban las chicas - entonces no va salir temprano?  
-No lo creo - murmuro García bastante apenado. El enorme medio defensivo parecía pequeño ante el tropel de chicas frente a él  
-Pero es la quinta vez que nos perdemos su salida, no es justo! - exclamo otra joven bastante molesta.  
-Lo sé, pero el "jefe" estara entrenando hasta tarde.  
-Eso no es justo! - grito una joven de cabellos negros.  
Mientras se armaba un revuelo en la salida del Centro de capacitación, solo se escuchaba como alguien disparaba de manera constante a la portería.  
-Hey señor "Deluxe" - se escucho una voz trás el jugador que tomaba distancia - tus fans te esperan.  
Jonathan miro de reojo a Fragoso. Se encamino y saco el disparo. Este volo a media distancia, pero de repente cayo como si una mano lo atrapara hacia el suelo. Sin embargo, el esferico reboto en el poste y salio desviado.  
-Casí lo lográs.  
-Así es - Jonathan suspiro al notar que su dotación de balones se había acabado.  
-Te ayudo - dejo su maleta el defensa mexicano. Mientras recogían los esfericos en uan canasta, Fragoso aprovecho para acercarse a su compañero.  
-Se que entrenas mas que nadie, pero deberías también descansar.  
Pero Jonathan no contesto mientras recogía más y más balones. Antes de que Fragoso dijera algo más, el chico saco un papel de su chaqueta y se lo dio.  
-Y esto?  
-Algo que imprimí de internet. Leelo.  
Fragoso enarco una ceja, pero leyo con detenimiento el escrito. Su expresión paso de la indiferencia a la sorpresa.  
-Esto no puede ser...  
-Sí, son las estadisticas de que grupo nos puede tocar en el Mundial.  
-Aun no calificamos.  
-Calificaremos, eso estoy seguro - González dejo caer los balones frente a él - yo estoy pensando en la Copa Mundial.  
-Eso es adelantarse demasiado, los guatemaltecos pueden darnos una sorpresa.  
-No, no ellos. Sino los africanos - Jonathan tomo distancia y disparo...

-Como te decía, México tiene que salir con 3 hombres atrás, 5 en la media y 2 adelante.  
Espadas escuchaba con atención a DJ. A leguas se notaba que le fascinaba el futbol, y que sabía de él. El portero casí ni había abierto la boca. Algo raro, ya que comunmente a las mujeres que conocía, como Sam o Sara, les agradaba más escuchar.  
-Disculpa - DJ interrumpio sus pensamientos - si estoy hablando mucho, perdona, pero tengo esa manía..si quieres, guardo silencio.  
-No, para nada. Al contrario, amenizas el viaje...no es digamos muy acogedor estar a solas en el bus.  
-Ah, gracias - se sonrojo la chica. Espadas sonrio..  
-Y de paso es bastante inocente - penso - todo lo contrario a...

_-Zaragoza! Porque no veniste a recogerme?  
-Lazzie! _

-Je - Aspadas le salio una gota de sudor - no cabe duda de que hay de todo en la viña del Señor.  
-Decías algo?  
-Eh, no, nada..  
-Bueno - DJ noto un anuncio - creo que aquí es Polanco.  
-Sí - Espadas se levanto - vamos  
Mientras trataban de avanzar en el pasillo del vehículo, Espadas sin querer, se tropezo con la típica señora con las bolsas de las compras, y tuvo que apoyarse en algo...bastante blando.  
-Que..que es esto? - el capitan levanto la vista y vio que...

PLAM!

Espadas salto del bus con la mejilla enrojecida mientras seguía a DJ que tenía la cara roja de verguenza y enojo.  
-DJ, espera..  
-Creí que eras un buen chico - le miro asesinamente - pero solo buscabas propasarte conmigo!  
-No, no es lo que crees, yo no quise tocarte allí - Ricardo estaba rojo señalando su pecho, pero lo único que recibio fue otra mirada fría de la joven.  
-Que camión tomo?  
-Pero..  
-Que camión tomo - dijo fríamente. El capitan trago saliva y suspiro.  
-Ruta 15.  
Entonces, antes de que dijera algo el seleccionado, un bus ruta 15 llego.  
-Magnífico - penso - llegan en el momento que menos quieres...  
Entonces DJ subio al bus.  
-Espera, te acompaño.  
-No, ya hiciste suficiente, ahora quiero que me dejes en paz!  
-Pero...no fue con intención, me tropece!  
-Pues vaya excusa...ahora, vete  
-DJ...  
-Señorita - dijo el conductor - va a subir o no?  
DJ asintio y antes de que Aspadas hablara, ya estaba dentro. El chico solo suspiro y vio como el microbusero cerraba la puerta en sus narices.  
-Oiga! - recrimino el chico. El chofer solo le lanzo la típica seña a la mexicana - uh, estamos peor en este país.  
Mientras el camión dejaba escapar gases ecologicos por el escape, Espadas solo vio como se alejaba...  
-Maldición - murmullo - y lo peor, es que no se porque le importaba esto...

_Robles estaba inspirado. Había anotado ya 2 goles. Estabamos 3 a 1. Sin embargo, note como la ofensiva guatemalteca se cernía sobre el arco.  
-Fragoso, Conde! Retrocedan! - grite ordenando a mi defensa, pero fue demasiado tarde. Fragoso había concedido tiro de esquina. Esto no me gustaba en lo absoluto..._

Espadas miraba el paisaje de la Ciudad de México, mientras iba rumbo a su trabajo. En el radio del bus, se escuchaba una melodía.

_In the cold breeze that I walk along  
The memories of generations burn within me  
Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow  
I live and die, proud of my people gaining  
I'm here standing at the edge  
Starin up at where the moon should be  
Stray!  
No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Until I fall.. _

Espadas suspiro mientras veía el escenario por la ventana del bus.  
-No entiendo a las mujeres - se cruzo de brazos mientras llegaba al lugar, donde trabajaba...

Zaragoza conducía por las calles de la ciudad, con relativa prisa  
-Maldición, Sam va a enojarse - suspiro cuando levanto la vista y llego a lo que era un edificio, donde trabajaba su novia. Tan pronto dio vuelta, la distinguio entre otras personas. Su gesto era realmente serio.  
-Diablos - penso. Entonces se detuvo y tan pronto iba a salir para abrirle la puerta, Sam abrio la puerta, metiendose.  
-Sam, lo siento, se me hizo tarde, tenía que lavar el vocho y...  
Pero la chica no dijo nada.  
-Solo conduce - dijo en voz baja.  
-Pero...  
-Conduce...  
Jorge asintio y arranco...ya en el camino, vio de reojo a Sam, que solo miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla.  
-Esta furiosa - penso apesadumbrado - ahora que hare? Maldición!  
Pasaron 20 mins, hasta que el vocho se detuvo frente a casa de Sam.  
-Podrías parar el motor?  
Jorge obedecio como zombie. Se acuchillo en el asiento, esperando recibir una regañiza, pero entonces vio como Sam rompia en llanto, mientras lo abrazaba...  
-No vas a dejarme, verdad!  
-Eh? - Zaragoza le salio una gota de sudor - porque lo dices?  
Samantha siguio llorando, pero Jorge solo atino a acariciarle su rubio cabello. No solo esto lo había dejado impresionado, ya que era la primera vez, que ella se mostraba así, tan débil, tan delicada.  
-Hey princesa - dijo entre dientes. Sam solo asintio mientras seguían abrazados. Luego de unos minutos, ella se separo, limpiandose las lágrimas, cuando el chico le dio su pañuelo.  
-Gracias - dijo entre suspiros.  
-Que paso Sam? y claro que no te voy a dejar, pero que sucedio?  
-Ví a Nidia.  
-Eh? Mi ex?  
-Sí, la muy...me comento que había roto con el que era mi novio.  
-Ah, ya veo..  
-Y dijo que quería volver contigo.  
-Y tu...  
-Me puse como fiera - se sonrojo - perdí el control y le dije que eras mio!  
-Sam! - Jorge ahora se puso rojo.  
-Lo sé, se que no actuo así, pero llevamos un año y un mes de novios...y..  
-Mira, no voy a irme con ella, no me interesa, sino, porque habría durado tanto tiempo contigo?  
-Por diversión, por ser rubia?  
-Yo tambien soy rubio - sonrio Zaragoza. Sam rio un momento y lo miro a los ojos.  
-Gracias en verdad.  
-No, solo que bueno, es la primera vez que te veo así conmigo.  
-Perdoname, no supe como reaccionar...creo que fue la primera vez, que ví en peligro lo que teníamos..y comence a ver como era a veces...no me gusta enojarme contigo, solo soy exigente.  
-No hay problema, así somos los novios, gorditos y bonitos  
Sam solto una carcajada y le miro tiernamente.  
-Me encanto esa película. Más esos pinguinos, me recordaron al Capitan y a ustedes.  
-Claro, claro - Zaragoza imito la voz de uno de ellos - tal vez Cabo no sobreviva.  
Sam solto otra larga risa y no tardo en abrazar a su novio. Entonces noto como se encendían las luces de la casa - quieres pasar?  
-Y tu papá?  
-Deja de tenerle miedo, no te hara nada!  
-Se que es amable y adora el futbol, pero no se...  
-Ya miedoso, tienes que lidiar con tu suegro.  
-Dios me libre - Zarazoga suspiro mientras bajaba del coche, al tanto, que observa a Samantha un momento...y luego sonreía...

_-Te quiero más que a mis ojos!  
-Oo eh?  
-Ah, frase mexicana  
-Je, esta bien lindo, tengo que irme...nos vemos mañana?  
-Claro, misma batihora, mismo baticanal princesa.  
- me gusta que me digas así.  
-Esta bien, lo dire más seguido -..te cuidas.  
-Igual..bye XD.  
_Alberts se dejo recaer en el sillón de su casa. Rio un momento mientras cerraba la sesión de msn.  
-No, no me estoy picando - murmuro. Siendo un cybernauta habitual, Alberts sabía mucho de los romances por internet y que el amor a distancia, es amor de pen...sarse. Había tenido novias virtuales y hasta allí, pero esta chica...le había llamado mucho la atención. La joven era portuguesa, pero dominaba el español bastante bien.  
-Tal vez nos veamos en el Mundial - sonrio el joven mientras revisaba la página de la FIFA con los últimos datos de la calificación europea.  
-Sería curioso que Portugal fuera nuestro rival en el Mundial. Como reaccionaria ella? - sonrio. Entonces hizo un gesto de desden con la mano y siguio navegando.

Videoclub Blockbuster...

Suárez miraba los DVD con cierto aburrimiento. Porque había accedido a ver una película con ella. Con Sara. Mas ahora...cuando los examenes en la universidad estaban tan cerca.  
-No vuelvo a apostar en unas vencidas - la miro mientras ella le apretaba el brazo, dejandoselo morado, al tanto que veía las cajas. Ciertamente, Sara no era una chica delicada...bueno, casí nunca..salvo cuando estaba con él y aun así, parecía una luchadora, tanto para vencer a un chico.  
-Que mataviejitas ni que ocho cuartos - penso con cínismo  
-Dijiste algo?  
-No, nada. Y cual veremos? - Suarez esperaba una película de acción y sangre, que se veía en los anaqueles - Terminator 3, Inframundo, Ninja Americano 5: el último miembro desmembrado?  
-Que tal Chocolate?  
-Eh? - el chico se quedo de una pieza. Sara lo miro seriamente.  
-Pensabas que solo porque me interesan la mecánica, soy tan fuerte como tu y que me fascinan las motocicletas, no era romántica?  
-Pues... - Suarez se qeudo callado. Sara solo sonrio, mientras tomaba la caja y lo guiaba al despachador.  
-No cabe duda - penso mientras veía a la chica abrazada de él - las mujeres son los seres más raros e impredescibles de este mundo...aquí en México o en China...

La noche caía en el Centro Pegaso, cuando el Dr. Altamirano, luego de revisar los expendientes, salía de su consultorio, cuando escucho unos ruidos. Se asomo por la ventana de su despacho y vio a un chico, entrenar en solitario.  
-Ese González - sonrio mientras cerraba la ventana.  
-Vamos! - Jonathan disparaba por incontada ocasión al marco. Finalmente se paro en seco y comenzo a respirar con dificultad - bien, creo que es todo por hoy.  
Mientras iba por sus cosas, a la orilla del campo, vio a una figura acercarse.  
-David - sonrio - como has estado?  
-Yo bien, pero tu estas loco, mira que entrenar hasta que caiga el sol.  
-Fragoso dijo lo mismo que tú y mira que ya se fue. Necesito estar en forma para el partido. No me gusto estar año y tanto lastimado, así que volvere con todo.  
-Eso no cabe duda - sonrio el lateral - pero sería mejor que tuvieras una chica  
-Eh, yo? jeje, no juegues...a mi no me interesa eso. No soy como Zaragoza o Alberts...prefiero mejor estar solo.  
-Pues, con tu forma de ser. Aparte, tus admiradoras apenas se fueron. Son bastante fieles. Terminarán por odiarte  
-Bah, que piensen lo que quieran - tomo una garrafa de agua - mi unica pasión y amor, es este campo, y mi compañera, la pelota de futbol.  
-Eso me he dado cuenta, que tal si vamos a cenar algo?  
-Claro, estoy hambriento..a proposito, porque no estas vigilando a Lorena?  
-Pues.. - suspiro - quise hacerlo, intervenir el teléfono, pero mis padres me regañaron...  
-Me imagino, esta hablando con el chico Pascal.  
-Grr, no me lo recuerdes...  
-Vamos, Pascal es un buen chico.  
-Bueno? Si como no...  
-Y como pagan las llamadas de larga distancia?  
-Pues, sabes que Lorena trabaja como mesera en el bar de Robles, así que con su sueldo, no se compra nada, sino lo usa todo en el teléfono.  
-Vaya, ese es amor del bueno.  
-Sí, y lo peor, el Pascal hace lo mismo...  
-Je, par de tortolos.  
-No te rías...un día te vere así.  
-No lo creo, yo no tendre novia y además - Jonathan le guiño el ojo - no tengo hermanas.  
David le dirigio una mirada asesina mientras salían del campo...

_Mire el balón dentro de la cabaña. Golpee el pasto con molestia. Era el segundo gol que me metían. Eso era molesto.  
Entonces sentí como alguien me daba un empellón en la nuca. Levante la vista y ví a Robles tomando el balón mientras me sonreía.  
-Vamos por dos más - me guiño el ojo. Yo asentí levantandome. Esto ya era personal..._

-Así que DJ, eh? - Alberts vio la mirada de su capitan - erh, lo siento, lo siento!  
-Respetala o te ira mal - lo miro friamente. Alberts sonrio nerviosamente.  
-Bueno capitan, ni modo, no fue su intención.  
-Sí, lo se, pero no quería hacerlo, realmente.  
-Lo comprendo, fue un accidente, pasa especialmente en los buses o el metro.  
Espadas sonrio amargamente mientras Alberts, checaba su correo.  
-Hmmm, no, no ha recibido emails por parte de Rodríguez. Conde dice que le va muy bien en el Barca.  
Espadas sonrio. Leo Conde era considerado el mejor defensa mexicano del momento. Tanto que su calidad lo había llevado al Barcelona. Gracias a Conde, Espadas estaba en contacto por así decirlo con los mejores jugadores de Europa.  
Inclusive con el famoso Tsubasa Ozora, que se había vuelto el baluarte del equipo con Rotualdinho, la nueva estrella brasileña. Rivaul había emigrado al equipo Italiano y ahora jugaba codo a codo con Kojiro Hyuga. El mismo que le había destrozado la mano hacía unos años.  
-Esta bien capitan?  
-Sí, no te preocupes. Solo recordaba. Entonces Rodríguez aun no juega para el Bolton? Eso me da mala pata. Es de nuestros mejores delanteros.  
-Eso sí, espero pueda jugar más seguido... - entonces el chico se detuvo - oiga, mire.  
-Que cosa? - Espadas se inclino y vio algo un correo que decía "disculpa".  
-Eh? De quien es?  
-No lo se - el portero se quedo inquieto - abrelo  
Alberts asintio y luego de unos segundos, aparecio el mensaje.

"Lo siento...  
Disculpame...no debí reaccionar así...debí al menos darte el beneficio de la duda...  
Nos vemos mañana...  
XXX  
DJ.

Alberts miro a su capitan con una sonrisa traviesa, pero antes de que dijera algo, Aspadas le enseño el puño.  
-Dices algo y te rompo los huesos.  
-Ok, vale capitan - siguio sonriendo - pero...que una chica, le pida disculpas..es raro...todas las mujeres son orgullosas.  
-No generalices, es algo que ellas detestan...  
-Je, eso es cierto...pero tal vez, porque aun, no he conocido al amor de mi vida.  
Espadas asintio mientras Alberts solo movía la cabeza. Entonces, sin que se diera cuenta, como tenía su sesión de msn abierta, salio un mensaje...

Un nuevo mensaje de María Di Souza.

_Me levanto y me lanzo sobre Balladares que trata de tirar o centrar, pero con el cuerpo, desvio el cañonazo y este sale a tiro de esquina. La afición ovaciona la jugada, mientras me levanto apretando los puños y gritandole a mi defensa.  
-Vamos! Tenemos que ganar! Vamos a aplastarlos!  
Se cobra el tiro de esquina y me cuelgo del balón entre Fragoso y un rival. Despejo con rapidez mientras el equipo comienza a subir...ante lo cual, me vuelvo y nuevamente, veo a las chicas corear ahora mi nombre, haciendome sonrojar. Entonces miro mi vestimenta. Ya no llevo los uniformes rosa mexicano o para fiesta, sino visto de azul, con un pantalón negro...y mi peinado...  
-Realmente he cambiado - pienso mientras me hinco para observar el encuentro.._

Espadas llego temprano al Centro Pegaso. Entre la revisión médica diaria, y el entrenamiento, tenía otro asunto pendiente...aunque, jamás creyo que este, estuviera esperandolo frente al Centro.  
-DJ...  
La chica se volvio, mirandolo seriamente, mientras se levantaba de la pared donde estaba recargada.  
-Quiero que me disculpes por... - la chica no termino cuando este le puso un dedo en los labios.  
-No, no te preocupes, se que por lo que paso, pudiste pensar aun peor...no fue mi intención...y la siguiente vez, traere mis guantes.  
DJ sonrio  
-Gracias.  
-No hay problema - el chico se rasco la cabeza algo apenado. Era la primera vez que hablaba así con una chica.  
-Bueno - DJ levanto su maleta - vamos adentro?  
-Claro, tengo que ver al Doc...a proposito - Espadas tomo la mochila mientras caminaban - porque te hiciste asistente médica?  
-Hmmm, estoy en el tercer año de la carrera de enfermeria...y pues, siempre me ha gustado el futbol, así que que mejor que, de la mismisima selección mexicana.  
-Me imagino, pero la bola de locos que tuviste que encontrarte.  
-Todos son muy lindos, bueno, no tanto Robles. Ayer trato de invitarme a cenar, pero digamos, su rostro no me dio confianza.  
-Jeje, así es él...es un casanova, Alberts es parecido, solo que prefiere más el internet. Suárez es el cerebro del grupo, Fragoso es el riquillo del grupo, Garcia el gigante bonachón, Arenas el ingenioso, Zaragoza el duro y sentimental, Alvarez, el tipico hermano celoso.  
-Y González?  
-Ah, digamos, que el chico es raro, pero fan del futbol.  
DJ rio un poco.  
-Un grupo bastante pintoresco.  
-Bueno, sin ellos, no hubiera llegado a la selección.  
-Supe que tu pasado, ha sido algo duro.  
Aspadas se detuvo.  
-Eso quería preguntarte...he notado que sabes mucho de mí.  
DJ se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.  
-Bueno - levanto un poco la cara - pues, he sido admiradora tuya desde que estuviste en el Mundial juvenil.  
-Vaya - Espadas ahora era el apenado - no creí eso...  
-Lo sé, es algo tonto - dijo sonriendo con un rubor en las mejillas - por eso, en parte, quería convertirme en asistente de la Selección. Sabría que así, podría venir a...  
Entonces se escucho el aullar de una sirena...o más bien, Robles haciendo un "uuuuuuhh" a unos metros de ellos. Espadas y DJ se pusieron rojos mientras veían hacia otro lado.  
-Vaya, vaya, así que el capitan y la preciosa asistente estan platicando, eh?  
-Robles, no es lo que crees! - articulo el capitan mexicano.  
-Vamos capitan, no se apene, mantendre su secreto.  
-Cual secreto! - el meta fruncio el cejo.  
-Sí, no creí que usted, siendo como es, llegara a tener novia.  
Al escuchar esto, DJ aun estaba más roja, y no se atrevía a levantar la mirada. Espadas lo noto y miro asesinamente a su amigo.  
-Mira Gerardo, te largas o juro que te saco de la alineación el próximo partido!  
-Vale, vale, no se enoje, solo quería que se hablaran un poco más - le guiño el ojo a la pobre asistente - bueno, los vere en el campo.  
Tan pronto Robles se alejo, Espadas suspiro de alivio, para volverse hacia la chica..sin embargo, ya se había ido.  
-Rayos...ese Robles - suspiro..entonces, noto que aun tenía una mochila de DJ en su mano...

-Arriba ese ánimo! - Sam, Lorena y Sara echaban porras al equipo desde las gradas, mientras se entrenaba en un interescuadras.  
-Va! - Alvarez mando un pase largo hacia González, que quebro a Fragoso y Rivera, preparandose a tirar al arco de Agustín, cuando Zaragoza aparecio como un rayo, barriendose y despojandolo del balón.  
-Eso Jorge! - grito Sam - eres único!  
El chico se sonrojo mientras conducía el balón.  
-Que le pasa? - Jonathan se levanto sacudiendose el polvo del uniforme.  
-Que querías - Fragoso sonrio - hay chicas apoyandonos...eso te motiva  
-Y más, si una de ellas, es tu novia - le guiño el ojo Agustín.  
-Vaya con las mujeres - González nego con la cabeza - pero no hace más falta, que la motivación de uno y ahora lo veran...  
Espadas se colgo del balón que disparo Zaragoza. Despejo de manos hacia Alvarez, mientras el juego continuaba. Entonces, noto que DJ se encontraba sentada, unas gradas más arriba de Sam y Sara.  
-De seguro viene por el maletín - penso...  
Entre tanto, DJ veía con algo de angustía el partido.  
-Dios - pensaba - que no halla visto lo que tenía, que no lo halla visto.  
-Hey! - se escucho abajo de ella. Bajo la vista y vio a dos chicas saludarla. Una era de cabello rubio, y bastante bonita, mientras la otra, era de cabello castaño...y parecia tener más espalda que un chico. La última, era bajita, cabello negro y muy atractiva.  
-Hola? - saludo algo desconcertada.  
-Debes ser la asistente que tanto mencionan.  
-Eh? que cosa?  
-Sí, así que ten cuidado con dos chicos - le guiño el ojo Sara - o nos pondremos celosas.  
DJ sonrio mientras bajaba a la grada donde estaban las dos.  
-¡¡Ahora vean esto! - González estaba frente al arco de Agustín nuevamente con el balón en su poder. Zaragoza trato de cortar el tiro, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que el 10 mexicano saco un poderoso trallazo que casí le vuela la cabeza al rubio.  
-Va para afuera - murmuro Agustín mientras se detenía al momento de saltar. Sin embargo, el esferico cayo como una roca de repente y se incrusto sin piedad en la esquina derecha del marco.  
-Que! - exclamaron los jugadores. González solo levanto el puño hacia el cielo.  
-Sí! - grito - mi nuevo tiro esta listo!  
-Eso fue formidable - silbo Espadas - el balón se elevo a media altura, pero luego cayo con un efecto endiablado en la esquina.  
-Imposible para cualquier portero - exclamo Robles - felicidades! Como lo has nombrado?  
Jonathan se volvio hacia sus compañeros y sonrio de manera suficiente.  
-Es el tiro del chamuco...  
Un instante después, todos caían al suelo enmedio de un "plop" generalizado.  
-Admitanlo - Sara suspiro - el tipo es un genio, pero en bautizar es un idiota.  
Las chicas soltaron una risotada general.  
En el campo, González solto un fuerte estornudo mientras volvía a su posición.  
-Así que eres hermana de David?  
Lorena asintio mientras veía el campo.  
-Sí, aunque a veces, parezco su hija, por como me trata.  
-David es muy celoso - Sara completo viendo la cara de desconcierto de DJ - y bueno, es díficil que un chico se le acerque.  
-Ni tanto, Pascal si ha podido mantenerse  
DJ noto como Lorena decía esta última frase con algo de ensueño.  
-Realmente, todas tenemos un motivo para estar aquí - Sam saco un cigarro, pero lo vio detenidamente - por ejemplo mi novio.  
-Veo que fumas  
-Solo compro la cajetilla - Sam tiro el cigarro - desde que estoy con Jorge, ya no fumo...el no le gusta.  
-Ya veo...  
-Lazzie! - Sara vio como Suárez salía volando por una fuerte barrida de Garcia.  
-Je, así es Sara - Lorena le salio una gota de sudor - parece un chico, pero por lo que ves, es otra cosa por dentro.  
DJ asintio con igual gota de sudor, pero entonces, noto que esas 3 chicas, no eran realmente, fanaticas del futbol, como ella, sino había motivos para estar viendo ese juego...  
-Y luego dicen los hombres, que no somos comprensivas - sonrio Sara adivinando su pensamiento.  
-Va capitan! - Robles se elevo por los cielos. Espadas se coloco en posición, cuando el delantero, giro en el aire y disparo con una preciosa chilena.  
-Je, no podrás! - el arquero se lanzo para atrapar el cañonazo y con una agilidad increíble, logro hacerlo...sin embargo...  
-Ricardo!  
Espadas escucho el grito, pero fue tarde, ya que choco de lleno contra el poste, cayendo al suelo inconciente...

_-5 a 2! - González corría por el campo emocionado y dando brincos. Yo solo aplaudí mientras el estadio entero no dejaba de rugir. No pude menos que dirigir una mirada hacia el cielo. Hacía una noche esplendida y la luna se alzaba en lo alto. Ya casí estabamos en el otro lado...casí..._

-Ricardo! Ricardo!  
El portero abrio los ojos lentamente. Diviso dos personas que estaban allí viendole.  
-Que..paso?  
-Te estrellaste con el poste - dijo serenamente el Dr. Altamirano - por suerte tienes la cabeza tan dura como él y solo tuviste una contusión.  
-Eh? - Espadas se sacudio la cabeza, al instante, un agudo dolor parecio taladrarle el cerebro. Fue cuando noto la segunda presencia.  
-Ricardo - era DJ bastante preocupada y con los ojos vidriosos - estas bien?  
-Sí, solo que parece que me hubiera pateado una mula - sonrio. DJ suspiro de alivio y lo abrazo. Espadas se quedo estático mientras sentía enrojecer su cara.  
-Ejem - el Doctor se levanto sonriendo - será mejor que los deje...solos  
Antes de que Espadas reaccionara, la puerta se había cerrado y DJ se había retirado bastante apenada.  
-Lo siento - dijo en un susurro. Aspadas nego con la cabeza.  
-No te preocupes, me imagino que debi pegarles a todos un buen susto.  
-Claro! - chillo DJ - pense que te había pasado algo más grave.  
-Vamos, como dijo el Doc, tengo la cabeza tan dura como el poste - le guiño el ojo. DJ sonrio.  
-Veo que ya estas mejor.  
-Sí - Espadas se levanto, pero sintio un leve mareo que lo tambaleo un momento - bueno, casí...  
-Vamos, te ayudo - DJ tomo un brazo del chico y vio su uniforme - hmmm  
-Que sucede?  
-Jamás me ha gustado los colores que usas.  
-Acaso me ves cara de diseñador? - Espadas bromeo. DJ rio.  
-No, pero te verías mejor y darías mayor presencia vistiendo normalmente...y cortandote el cabello, esta pasado de moda.  
Ricardo comunmente se hubiera enojado con el comentario, pero vio la mirada sincera de la chica y suspiro.  
-Bueno, que me recomiendas?  
-Tal vez un cambio de look, te daría suerte - le guiño el ojo.  
-Hmmm...ok, que tal si vemos eso el sabado?  
DJ se sonrojo y le sonrio maliciosamente.  
-Es una cita?  
-No - le dijo seriamente - solo que tu pareces saber mejor esto, que yo.  
-Cierto, cierto - DJ sonrio y miro al capitan - a proposito, yo...  
-Sí, que cosa?  
Entonces se escuho un murmullo trás la puerta. DJ y Ricardo se vieron, entonces fueron hacia la puerta de puntillas y pegaron la oreja.  
-Parece que se callaron - se escucho muy bajo.  
-Fue tu culpa idiota, mira que rascarte  
-Tenía comenzón, que querías?  
Ricardo miro a DJ y ambos suspiraron, al instante, abrieron la puerta y casí medio equipo cayo por ella, como en avalancha.  
-Aja! - el capitan los miro - que diablos creen que hacían!  
-Pues...estabamos preocupados por usted capitan - sonrio Robles apenas con Zaragoza encima suyo y una pierna de Agustín frente a él.  
-Y decidimos venir a verlo - le siguio Alvarez encima del grupo  
-Aunque no esperabamos encontrar esto - le guiño el ojo Alberts siendo asfixiado por el peso de Fragoso. Aspadas suspiro, pero DJ se había puesto roja.  
-Bien, bien, ahora quieren irse?  
El grupo asintio y veloces, se levantaron, pero Robles quedo al último y haciendo el tipo ruido de sirena, salio corriendo cuando su capitan le avento un taco para golpearlo.  
-Idiotas - murmuro y se volvio a DJ - lo siento, estos tienen la hormona hasta el tope.  
-No te preocupes - DJ nego con la cabeza - será mejor volver al campo...  
-Esta bien - Ricardo dio media vuelta, pero oyo un casparreo.  
-Que hora?  
-Tenemos que seguir entrenando - Ricardo se hacía el distraído.  
-Que hora?  
-Y el entrenador puede enojarse por...  
-QUE HORA RICARDO? - DJ elevo peligrosamente la voz. El portero se volvio con un gesto de derrota.  
-No quiero cam...  
-Hora? - el tono se volvio gelido.  
-11 am...plaza Satélite - dijo finalmente. DJ sonrio como siempre. Ricardo solo la vio salir con miedo.  
-Mujeres - mascullo y cerro la puerta...

El sabado por la tarde, Ricardo y DJ se vieron en plaza satélite. DJ tuvo que presionar a Ricardo para que primero, fueran a unsalón de belleza a cortarse el cabello.  
-No quiero! - decía Aspadas viendo el interior - adentro hay un gay!  
-Siempre hay uno en cada estética, no creí que fueras tan homofobico  
-No lo soy...solo que...yo prefiero ir con el peluquero, el que tiene el poste de paletas! - Ricardo trago saliva y ya fue tarde cuando lo habían metido a cortarse el cabello. Mientras DJ platicaba con el estilista, Espadas solo veía como su cabello rizado caía a mechones por la bata. Sintio algo de pena, lo había acompañado por así decirlo, en tantas aventuras.  
-Bien - DJ saco un espejo enseñandole cuando habían terminado - que tal?  
Ricardo vio como se lo habían cortado, con un ligero ondulado hacia el frente, más moderno.  
-Ahora soy David Beckham, no lo crees Victoria?  
DJ solo solto una risa mientras lo halaba.  
-Vamos exagerado, ahora a comprar tu nuevo uniforme.  
-Eso lo hace la distribuidora pegaso, no yo.  
-Vamos! - DJ dijo entre dientes. Espadas suspiro y la siguio a una tienda de deportes. Como en un corte de caricatura, Aspadas comenzo a desfilar con un montón de uniformes de portero, ante la mirada de DJ, que negaba en varias ocasiones y en otras, solo movía la mano como diciendo "regular". Finalmente, dieron con un traje, que consistía en una sudadera azul marino, y pantalón negro, así guantes blancos.  
-Perfecto! - DJ asintio - esta genial!  
-Pero, mi rosa mexicano... - dijo con casí lágrimas Aspadas mientras DJ tomaba el uniforme y lo llevaba a caja. Fue cuando vio algo distinto en lo que estaba pasando. Elevo la vista y vio a la joven discutir algo con el cajero.  
-Pero no cabe duda de que es linda - se dijo. Antes de que pudiera meditar lo que había pensado, DJ llego con los paquetes.  
-Bien, ya terminamos contigo, ahora vamos conmigo.  
-Vamos...conmigo? - Aspadas repitio - que significa eso?  
Pero antes de que el portero pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, la chica lo halo hacia una tienda departamental. Fue cuando Ricardo vio con horror lo que pasaba.  
-Odio las compras!  
-Vamos, solo será un momento - le guiño el ojo.  
El momento se convirtio en 5 largas horas, durante las cuales, Aspadas no solo sirvio de juez, sino de catador de vestidos, cargador, así de paje. Simplemente, fueron 5 horas horribles, donde no solo se vio en secciones prohibidas ("Ropa interior"), sino en escandalos de todo tipo (¡Un hombre aquí!). Finalmente, como a las 4 de la tarde, se detuvieron a comer una pizza en un local de la plaza.  
-Vamos - DJ masticaba mientras veía a Aspadas con la cabeza en la mesa - no fue para tanto.  
-Eso lo dices tu porque no estas muerta...fue horrible, me canse más que jugando un partido.  
-Gracioso - DJ seguía comiendo - vamos, no te gusta el salami?  
-No, no me gusta.  
-Lo dices como sino lo hubieras probado.  
-Realmente, me parece algo asqueroso..  
-Vamos, no seas remilgoso - DJ le acerco un pedazo - come  
Aspadas tomo un pedazo y tambien comenzo a comer en forma monotona. Pero luego se detuvo.  
-Oye, sabe rico.  
DJ sonrio y siguo comiendo. Ricardo la miro raro.  
-Oye, quien eres?  
-Je, alguien como todos - se encogio de hombros y saco un pedazo partiendolo. Aspadas lo tomo, pero no solo eso, sino tambien su mano. Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que ambos se separaron.  
-Erh - Aspadas miro para otro lado - tengo que ir al baño..digo, al sanitario.  
-S-sí - DJ asintio algo nerviosa - te espero...  
Ambos se miraron un momento más y luego desviaron la mirada nuevamente. Mientras, a lo lejos, unos binoculares parecian espiarlos.  
-Eso es mi capi, eso es! - dijo Robles con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-No se que rayos hacemos aquí? - comento Alvarez - se suponía que veníamos a ver "Goal", no a espiar a estos dos!  
-Vamos David, acaso no tienes alma romántica?  
Alvarez chasco en señal de desaprobación mientras se levantaba.  
-Suficiente tengo con mi hermana...Allí nos vemos, yo me voy al cine!  
-Pero... - Robles no tuvo tiempo de rogar, cuando vio a Aspadas aparecer nuevamente - naa, yo puedo solo!  
-Que idiota - David caminaba rumbo al Cinepolis con los brazos sobre la nuca - mira que espiar a dos cursis, aunque uno sea el capitan - entonces elevo la vista y vio las funciones - vaya, aun esta, tengo suerte.  
Pero cuando el chico iba a pagar un boleto, noto como la computadora del cine, mostraba la película, cambiar de amarillo a rojo.  
-Diablos! - mascullo - se acabaron, no puede ser! Argh, sino hubiera sido por Robles!  
-Disculpa...  
-Eh? - David se volvio hacia una chica, algo menuda y de lentes, que tenía un gastado uniforme de preparatoria - pero escuche que querías boletos para ver Goal  
-Sí, así es - suspiro - y por culpa de cierto ex-amigo, me perdí los últimos.  
-Bueno - dijo sacando algo de su cartera - tenlos, yo no los necesito.  
-Eh? En serio? - Alvarez miro los boletos como si fueran oro puro - al menos tengo que pagarte algo por ellos  
-No, no, esta bien - la chica sonrio tristemente - disfruta la función.  
David noto que la niña tenía una ligera marca en la mejilla...como si fuera una mano.  
-Viniste con tu novio?  
-Sí - la chica asintio sorprendida - como sabes?  
-Momento - David se remango la camisa - donde esta?  
-En el baño, tiene un arete en la oreja y el pelo pintado de...oiga! A donde va!  
David no dijo nada y entro al baño del cine con paso decidido...  
-Uff, comí bien - Aspadas señalo su panzzita. DJ rio mientras tomaba algo de refresco.  
-No me digas, si pasa eso, el equipo me matara, por dejar sin condición a su capitan.  
-No te preocupes, me gusta comer - Aspadas se enderezo y vio entonces a lo lejos, la entrada del cine - oye, te invito a ver una película  
-En serio? - DJ se levanto como una niña emocionada - en serio, en serio!  
-Erh, sí - Ricardo le salio una gota de sudor...y antes de que dijera algo más, DJ lo halaba con todo y paquetes, hacia la entrada.  
-Yo y mi bocota - penso mientras su acompañante comenzaba a elegir la película.

Centro Pegaso...  
-Veamos - Sara señalaba una pizarra - un stopper, es un defensa central tirado hacia atrás o un medio defensivo, de caracteristicas defensivas?  
-Sí, como Villa o Torrado, aunque este último, es más ofensivo.  
-Como Garcia Aspe?  
-Sí, así es - Suárez abrio los ojos - vaya, estuviste repasando.  
-Gracias - dijo sonriente. Suarez se toco la barbilla mientras Sara abría el libro en otra parte y mencionaba la posición que desempeñaba un líbero  
-Tal vez la he estado juzgando demasiado - penso mientras la veía hablar. Entonces el siseo de la platica se acabo y vio como ella lo observaba.  
-Eh, que paso?  
-Lázaro - Sara sonreía coquetamente - estabas viendome.  
-Claro, a quien más vería, no hay nadie aquí, aparte de nosotros.  
-Pero.. - Sara sonreía enormemente - no de la forma en que siempre lo haces.  
-Erh...de que hablas mujer?  
-Nada - Sara se volvio - sigamos repasando.  
Suárez se encogio de hombros mientras seguía oyendo a su alumna hablar ahora sobre los 10 más famosos de la historia...

Espadas dejo casí todos los paquetes en "atención a clientes" del cinepolis, mientras DJ estaba formada en la fila.  
-Y bien? - Ricardo elevo la vista - cual veremos?  
Antes de que DJ dijera algo, se escucho un ruido seco, e inmediatamente, un chico de cabello rubio salio volando por la puerta de los baños.  
-Maldito! - se levanto para entrar nuevamente, pero Ricardo solo vio como un puño aparecia de repente, mandandolo nuevamente por tierra.  
-Eso te enseñara a tratar a una mujer - se escucho una voz que dejo helado al capitan mexicano.  
-Que sucede? - DJ noto la reacción - acaso...oh por Dios!  
David emergio por la puerta del baño, con algunos moretones en la cara, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras levantaba al susodicho por la camisa. Entonces noto como la chica se acercaba.  
-Bien chico listo, pídele perdón.  
Solo se escucho un murmullo. David lo sacudio violentamente.  
-No te oímos...  
-D..disculpa...  
-Más fuerte, la dama no te oye! - rugio David.  
-DISCULPA! - dijo el niño casí llorando. Alvarez lo dejo caer estrepitosamente mientras se inclinaba ante la chica que tenía lágrimas de felicidad.  
-Complacida madam - sonrio, pero entonces vio como Ricardo emergia entre la multitud, seguida de DJ.  
-David! - Aspadas rugio - que demonios crees que haces!  
-Lo siento capitan, pero estaba arreglando algunas injusticias.  
-Idiota! Te pueden arrestar por esto!  
Entonces las palabras de Ricardo se hicieron profeticas. Varios policias del centro comercial se acercaban.  
-Erh - Alvarez sonrio nerviosamente - creo que no medi eso.  
-Imbecil! - Ricardo lo sujeto - ahora yo te voy a...  
-Tranquilo capitan - Robles aparecio de improviso separandolos. Al instante, los policias sujetaron a Alvarez.  
-Tendra que venir con nosotros - musito uno de ellos.  
-Esta bien - David suspiro - bien vale estar un día en el bote...  
-Tendre que ir a arreglar esto - suspiro Aspadas a DJ - lo siento.  
-No, no hay problema, te acompaño.  
-Esperen - Robles los detuvo - ire yo, usted quedese y disfrute su tarde capitan - le guiño un ojo descaradamente - yo ire con David.  
-Pero..  
-Vamos capitan, se merece un descanso - Robles miro de reojo a DJ. Aspadas lo noto y le dirigio una mirada severa a su delantero.  
-Esta bien - murmuro - te lo dejo a cargo...pero quiero que luego vaya a mi casa, hablaremos un rato.  
-Yo tambien quiero ir - musito la chica que había salvado Alvarez - es lo que menos puedo hacer por haberme ayudado.  
-Esta bien - Robles asintio mientras veía como se llevaban a David - vamos.  
-Espere capitán - David se volvio con el boleto en mano - veala por mí, por favor!  
Los guardias arrastraron al joven nuevamente. La cihca de uniforme miro a la pareja y saco también su boleto, dandoselos. Siguio al jugador inmediatamente  
-Estos niños - Espadas suspiro mirando los boletos - siempre se meten en líos  
-Vamos - DJ lo tomo del brazo, animandolo - pueden cuidarse solos.  
-Eso sí, pero... - Ricardo fruncio el entrecejo - a veces me sacan de quisio, como no tienes ni idea.  
-Entiendo - DJ lo seguía tomando del brazo, halandolo - vamos, se hace tarde.  
Ricardo asintio y caminaron hacia la fila..sin notar ambos que seguían tomados del brazo

_-Hemos calificado!  
-Felicidades , sabía que podías hacerlo.  
-Vamos, no fue por mí (sonrojo) mi capitan y sus amigos lograron ese milagro.  
-Me alegro :) realmente, significa que podremos vernos en el mundial.  
-Bueno, pero tu selección aun no califica.  
-Sí, pero confio en que derrotaremos a los guatemaltecos.  
-Mucha suerte, se que puedes .  
-Con este apoyo, quien no -  
-Vamos, me das mucho mérito  
-No, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, especialmente en la crisis que tuve por las derrotas previas.  
-Solo fuí tu amiga, así que deja de decir eso o me apenarás de verdad.  
-Eso trato -  
-¬¬...bueno, esta bien... tu puedes!  
-Gracias, ahora sí, tengo que irme.  
-Tan pronto :(?  
-Sí VV, mañana habra entrenamiento.  
-Okas, mucha suerte y tu puedes :), si pasas, te hablare.  
-No sera mucho gasto?  
-Naa, no hay problema...bueno, cuidate pequeño charro.  
-Igualmente princesa lusitana -._

Alberts cerro sesión y se reclino en su asiento. Miro hacia el cielo por la ventana y solo sonrio.  
-Sí, nos veremos en Alemania 2006.

_El partido ha terminado. Mientras en el vestidor, los chicos festejan con champaigne la calificación, y el director técnico da una entrevista sobre nuestro triunfo, me limito a salir del vestidor...a buscar a alguien._

_-Felicidades Ricardo! - DJ emergio con Sara, Lorena y Sam que no tardaron en felicitarme por el triunfo, pero las chicas salieron disparadas al vestidor a festejar con los muchachos. Entonces, note como DJ seguía allí.  
-Estuviste estupendo - musito sonriendo.  
-No fue nada - dije algo apenado - tuvimos algo de suerte.  
-Pues 3 goles a 0 no es cuestión de mucha suerte... - se acerco - en verdad.  
-Gracias - alcance a musitar. Fue cuando, pese al griterio y los gritos de "NOS VAMOS AL MUNDIAL", mis oídos se cerraron y centraron en aquella chica...  
No supe que paso luego...solo el recuerdo de un abrazo...seguido de unos labios rozando los mios...luego, como ella daba media vuelta y salía corriendo...al tanto que mis dedos tocaban mis labios...  
No tuve tiempo de analizar lo que había pasado, cuando Jorge González, el hermano de Jonathan llego por atras a felicitarme.  
-Vamos - dije finalmente - a celebrar...nos vamos al mundial amigo!_

Fin...por el momento...

Notas del autor.  
Este fanfic ya lo había escrito, en otro tiempo y en otro modo, justamente hace 4 años. Como pasa el tiempo no? Entonces era joven y creía en el amor, jejeje. Na, fuera chistes, decidí remozarlo y dejarlo como esta ahora. Se que en unos años, igualmente estara pasado de moda, pero igual que Lucas, me entro el gusanito de meterle ciertos detalles. Ya lo había publicado, pero solo en mi página y pues cuando pense en hacerlo en y en otros sites, me dí cuenta de que ya no era de este tiempo, aparte, de que la trama estaba demasiado floja en alguanas partes y en otras, había errores de gramática (que aun existen, pero bueno, uno hace el intento). Me agrada centrarme en los jugadores mexicanos, no es que tenga algo contra los nipones, pero los fics que he leído ultimamente solo hablan de ellos y sus relaciones "románticas", de los cuales tampoco me quejo (es más, algunos me han dado buenas ideas) sino que pierden algo el espíritu que caracteriza a esta serie: el futbol. Y ya saben, el futbol esta sobre todas las cosas jejeje.  
Espadas y los 5 guerreros Aztecas (Garcia, Suárez, Alberts, Robles y Zaragoza) son los personajes originales, el resto son inventados mios, así que no traten de demandarme...no mucho.  
Finalmente, este fic va dedicado a mi hermano, el verdadero Jonathan, que espero realice su sueño de irse al Mundial (no como jugador, sino como espectador), así que suerte bro! Y ya espero me traigas algo de alla je.  
También dedicado a todos aquellos fans de esta magnífica serie y quienes se toman la molestia de leerlo. Nos vemos en un próximo fanfic.


End file.
